1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a lamp socket and a display device for use in flat panel displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are among the most widely used types of flat panel displays. Generally, an LCD includes a pair of substrates having electrodes, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. In an LCD, voltages are applied to electrodes to generate an electric field. This electric field aligns molecules of the liquid crystal. As a result, a desired image is displayed on the LCD.
Being non-self-luminous, LCDs commonly utilize a backlight assembly, which includes light sources (i.e., light-emitting devices), to display an image. A backlight assembly provides a light source illuminating the display panel from behind, often providing uniform light to the entire surface of the display panel. Backlight assemblies are often classified into direct-type backlight assemblies and edge-type backlight assemblies, according to the positions of their light sources. In direct-type backlight assemblies, light sources are disposed directly behind a display panel. In edge-type backlight assemblies, light sources are disposed behind one or more sides of a display panel, and light emitted from the light sources is delivered to the entire display panel using a light guide plate.
Recently, a lot of research is being conducted to develop large and ultra-slim display devices. In display devices with direct-type backlight assemblies, light sources are typically disposed under a diffusion plate. Thus, it is structurally difficult to make the display device as slim as desired. In particular, the thickness of display devices with direct-type backlight assemblies is greatly affected by the shape and arrangement of lamps (i.e., light sources) and the way in which the lamps are fixed to lamp sockets.